


We'll Keep Each Other Warm

by ElementalMystery



Series: Camp Cretaceous - After Disaster [1]
Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Smut of the Fandom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, end of the world sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalMystery/pseuds/ElementalMystery
Summary: When Brooklynn and Darius get separated from the rest, they're chased by dinosaurs. The pair find safety in a cave and solace in each other. But in their soaked clothes, they'd freeze to death, so they share heat. In their time together, they become close friends and even something more...Diverges from canon from Episode 6, 'Welcome to Jurassic World' and aligns with canon again at the end of the final episode.Smut, Darius/Brooklynn, Fluff, End of the World Sex.
Relationships: Darius/Brooklynn
Series: Camp Cretaceous - After Disaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049483
Comments: 38
Kudos: 57





	1. Awkward Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. I'm onto the second part of this, it should be up and posted by the 26th maximum. Please leave notes, I've tried to make the transition between awkward survival to full-blown sex as smooth as I can but I'd take advice on making it flow better. Thanks for taking the time out to read.
> 
> ~ Edit: sorry, I fell ill with a headache and I kept sneezing so I didn’t feel too motivated to write. I’m about halfway through the scene but I’ll try to finish it quickly for you guys. ~
> 
> Special thanks to DeAtH121705 for bookmarking. Thanks also to CarnaToroUs and MagnusTheRed for leaving a comment!

“You what?!” Brooklynn yelled. “You stole my phone and lied about it! You were snooping around and taking samples! And now I find out that you were lying to the others so that they wouldn’t trust me!”  
Sammy whimpered. “I…I know it wasn’t a great idea in hindsight, but I didn’t know what t’do!”  
“I can’t believe that I’d almost listened to Kenji. I was this close to forgiving you. But now…I’ll never trust you. Yasmina is right. Just because you are stuck with us doesn’t make us friends,” said Brooklynn, fed up with the toxicity. They were in the arena, a huge watery area surrounded by a concrete seating area. Yasmina had just injured her ankle and now Brook had discovered that Sammy had been making up lies about her and telling the others behind their backs so that they’d like her better. Then they’d take her side in the whole argument.  
“I can’t believe that I had to explain to the others that what you’d said about me wasn’t true. No wonder they’d all been glaring at me with loathing. All but Darius… But you…! How could you!”  
Sammy shrank back into her seat. Brooklynn, disgusted, walked away and the others followed behind her. 

That afternoon, Sammy joined back up with them. Yaz and Brooklynn only glared, hurt, but Kenji was a lot more relaxed. As Sammy turned to try and apologise, Brook cut her off.  
“That’s it. I’m going. If you want, guys, come after me, but I’m not sticking around with her,” Brooklynn said, storming off.  
“Brooklynn, wait!” Darius said, going after here. He yelled behind him, “You guys stay here. I’ll be back with her.”  
Brooklynn ran off with Darius a few metres behind, until they heard a roar. 

“Brooklynn, get down,” warned Darius in a whisper. They watched in fear as a theropod came stomping into the clearing.  
“What…the heck…is that!” Brook whispered. “How do we get past it?”  
“That’s an Allosaurus. It’s not as big as a T-Rex but it can fit through smaller gaps. We need to run. This thing is just as vicious as a T and it has a good sense of smell. We can’t hide.”  
The pair bolted away, full speed. The Allosaurus was gaining on them.  
“Did I forget to mention that it is really fast? The T-Rex was quite slow compared to Allosaurus because of the Allosaur’s lean build.”  
The two of them saw a group of Stegosaurus near the entrance to the underground river.  
“There! I bet the Allosaurus would rather go after the Stegosaurus than us,” Brook deduced.  
“Okay. Remember the ceiling skylight in the underground river? Where the Parasaurolophus were before? We can jump through there, Al won’t be able to follow. He’ll chase the Stegosaurus instead, so he’ll leave us alone!” Darius said, running out of breath as the pair broke out into the open. The Allosaurus snapped at them, almost getting Brook if Darius hadn’t pulled Brooklynn into a duck. Darius made eye contact with Brook, who flashed him a smile, before getting back up and continuing to run at the entrance. The pair slid into the hole to avoid a slash from Al’s claws and tumbled down the wall of the cavern.

Darius and Brooklynn fell into the river, where Brook began to panic. Holding Brooklynn’s hand, Darius paddled Brook back to shore.  
“Whew. Th…thank you,” she shivered.  
“No problem.”  
Al roared at them from above, but after a few minutes, he chose to try his luck elsewhere.  
Darius was quick to pull off his shirt and began to wring it out. Brook glanced at his lean body, but was too red already to blush. Her pink hair was the first thing that she wrung out, after which she tapped Darius on the shoulder.  
“Hey, uh, do you mind looking away for a second?” she said with a slight laugh.  
“Oh, yeah, sure,” he said, faintly reciprocating. They both took off their jeans, standing with their backs facing each other. Brook also removed her shirt and squeezed as much water out as she could. They both dressed back up and turned back to face each other.  
“Our plan may have had a flaw. How do we get out? We can't swim down the river or we’ll get hypothermia. Plus the current will pull us into the arena. We’ll be eaten…” began Darius.  
“And we can’t climb out either. Plus my phone is broken so we can’t call for help. But, on the bright side, we do have this radio which survived falling into the water. We’ll try to contact someone, but the cave isn’t great for signal,” Brooklynn continued. The girl took a second to send out a help call, but nothing received it. “This is all my fault. I’m sorry for storming off. I just…I was - no, I am - so mad at her! How could she? She lied about me so that you guys wouldn’t like me…you must have hated me…”  
Tears began to well into Brooklynn’s eyes.  
“It’s alright, Brook. Can I call you that? I’ve never hated you. Friends, they never doubt each other, right? I didn’t believe her anyway. After all, Sammy claimed they were just ‘rumours’. But don’t waste your time crying about her. She made her choice to be like that to you and you've made yours. Don’t be her friend. Just let it go, relax, because right now we need the Brook that can do anything and be anything she wants.  
“Tha…thank you, Darius. And I like the sound of Brook, when you say it.”  
“My dad used to call me D. If you’d like, you can call me that.”  
“I like that too.”  
“Brook, I know you’re upset. But you don’t need to care whether or not people like you. Because we’ll always like you, cos we’re your friends.”  
“I know…it’s just that…my whole life is being popular. It’s my job. I can’t just stop caring what people think, because…my whole identity is about impressing angry randos on the internet. I…I guess you’ve never felt what it’s like when thousands of people judge you or call you out…it’s just so painful. I have to care about what they think. I can’t afford not to,” she sobbed.  
“Listen. It doesn’t matter what those people think. Because the people who know you, the real you, they know that you’re worth it. We won’t be like that because we know that the real you is great and that you aren’t just entertainment that we can move on from if we find you boring. We’ve survived a lot together, all of us, and we need to pull through. We need…I need…the Brooklynn who’s got that inner fire and is ready to go. Who’s funny, playful, cheery but sarcy. We need you.”  
Brooklynn smiled, the tears no longer in sadness. She pulled Darius in for a hug, which he returned, before sneaking a short kiss onto his lips.  
“Before you say anything: that was for saving me before. For coming up with a plan that saved our lives. For pulling me out of the way when the Allosaur tried to bite me. For dragging me out of the water and being a gentleman enough to look away without peeking when I took off my clothes. For making me feel appreciated. No objections.”  
Darius opened his mouth to protest but changed his mind. Sensing what Darius was thinking, Brook continued.  
“D, you’d be surprised. Being a superstar isn't easy… So I’m glad that you had enough respect for me to, you know, look away.”  
Darius chuckled uneasily. “Well, I guess you’re welcome, superstar? Although, as you said, being a teen celebrity girl really doesn’t help when it comes to freaky stalkers.”  
“So, dino-nerd, what we gonna do now?

Darius pulled a grim face. “We can’t get out. So we need to stay here and keep trying the radio. Somebody will get the transmissions eventually. We have another problem to deal with. It’s turning night and our clothes are soaking wet. The climate on Isla Nublar is warm, but unluckily for us, this cave is colder than ideal. If we wear our wet clothes, we’d freeze. But if we take them off, we’ll also freeze.”  
“We…we-uh-could share body heat. I mean, I saw on the Internet that you can survive the cold better if you pool heat together.”  
“Um…okay. If it means surviving, who cares, right? But we’ll have to take off these soggy clothes. Don’t worry, I won’t stare.”  
“Uh…o-okay, here we go…” she said, lifting her top off as Darius did his. She looked at his torso again and this time a pink blush began to work itself onto her freckled cheeks. Darius wasn’t particularly buff, but he had the faintly defined lines of a lithe adolescent. He, although slightly inhibited, tried not to show his disconcertedness to try and help Brooklynn with her own discomfort. Her chest was now only adorned by a white bra, which she self consciously eyed. She slipped her thumb under the waistband of her tight, high-waisted jeans and slowly pulled them off, with which Darius followed suit. Brooklynn had a slender body, but she had a slight hourglass that made her body the subject of many’s desires. Darius had average shoulders and a v-shaped waist, with narrow hips. Darius couldn’t help but take a glance at Brook’s hips and white panties. Figuring that he’d have to get used to looking at her like this, he took a second to observe her body. He cast aside his tattered white shirt along with his blue jeans, which Brook did as well.  
“Where do you want to sleep?” Darius asked, suppressing his own discomfort in the hopes that his confidence would put Brooklynn at ease.  
“I suppose we could sleep by the glowing algae stuff,” Brooklynn replied. She lay down, the rock against her bare skin cold to the touch. Darius lay facing her. She sighed in relief when she felt the warmth of Darius’s body as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She, in turn, placed her arms around his waist. The pair closed their eyes, the novelty of their awkward situation distracting them from the horrors going on outside.


	2. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is a week late. You may already know, but I didn't feel great last weekend and I don't have much time to write in the week, so I've managed to get it completed today. Thanks so much for all of the support. Leave anything on your mind down in the comments, I'd appreciate it greatly.
> 
> Special thanks to DeAtH121705 and Locaprisa for bookmarking. Thanks also to Alpha907, CarnaToroUs, and MagnusTheRed for leaving a comment!  
> Finally, I'd like to take some time to appreciate Locaprisa, AsesinoLujurioso13, MagnustheRed, stuffandthangs, EllowynTheNotKing, MothraIsGod, and DeAtH121705 for all leaving comments, as well as all of the guests.

They drifted to sleep, until they were woken at midnight or so by the claxons.  
“Please can park visitors head to the harbour,” the PA boomed over the ongoing siren. “I repeat, all park guests must go to the harbour for evacuation. This is for your safety. Please go as quickly as possible and avoid engaging with any Dinosaurs. The last ferry will be leaving in four hours.”  
Brooklynn and Darius looked at each other.  
“Damn…we’re stuck in here, in the cold. We need to find help. Call on the radio,” Broom panicked.  
“Hello, can anybody hear me?” tried Darius, switching between frequencies. He flicked onto channel six. “Anybody? We need help!”  
“Darius! Please tell me that you’re with Brooklynn?”  
“Yes, we’re here together, Roxie,” Brook replied.  
“Good. Where are you?”  
“We’re in the kayak tunnel. We had to jump down to avoid an Allosaurus,” said Darius calmly whilst Brooklynn clutched onto his arm. “We’re safe, don’t worry.”  
“That’s good to hear. Listen, we can’t come and get you now. It’s dark outside and the Dinosaurs are loose. There’s too much chaos. So stay put until morning. I’ll send the other kids to the harbour and Dave and I will come and get you. Understand?”  
“Yes. Thanks, Roxie,” said Brooklynn  
Dave interjected, “I’m here as well!”  
“Sorry Dave. Thanks to you as well,” giggled Brook.

The teens paced the cave, unable to sleep again now that the pressure had been thrown back into their minds.  
“D…I’m cold,” Brook said. Darius had already checked to see if the clothes had dried, but the cold, humid atmosphere made the process really slow. Darius hugged her from behind, his arms around her waist. She felt herself giggle slightly as she snuggled up against him. They cuddled for a while until Brook noticed herself getting hot. She realised what she needed…  
“Hey, Darius? I have something that I need your help with,” she said. Darius was puzzled. The girl slipped her forefinger into her panties, sliding it between her warm folds, the digit returning covered in her juices when she held it up for Darius to see. “It’ll keep us warm…”  
She smiled when she saw a bulge form in his pants. She stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek. He was still so shocked by the turn of events.  
“Wh…what are you doing?”  
“Darius…I need you. You make me feel valued. But I need you to do more…”  
“What? Are you su-sure?” he gulped.  
“Definitely. I’ve never done this before…” she muttered as she removed her briefs entirely. The sight of her glistening folds was enough to get him rock hard. Darius hesitated for a second before unclasping her bra. Her breasts weren’t big, but they weren’t small either. They fitted comfortably into Darius’s hands. Her rosy pink nipples invited Darius to kiss them and her sleek, hourglass figure was practically begging for some love.

Her face was breathtaking, with perfect eyes, cute freckles and her pink hair. Her eyebrows, nose and mouth were all in the right place, the right shape and size. Darius didn’t even know what the right place, shape or size looked like, but somehow on her, it fitted.  
“Whoa…superstar…I don’t know what to say. I mean, you’re so beautiful…”  
Blushing, still slightly self-conscious, she walked up to Darius and stripped away his underwear too, casually tossing his trunks aside.  
“Someone’s eager,” she smirked, her confidence returning.  
“Well…when I’m trapped in a cave with a sexy girl naked in front of me, I don’t have many other options, do I?”  
Brooklyn felt warmer already. She grinned, seductively walking behind him and wrapping her arms around his chest. Darius could smell her aroma, her body infused with sweet rose and vanilla. She traced her hands down his stomach, ever closer to his erect cock. Her fingers grasped it, uncertain, before sliding forward and backwards. His eyes widened as he felt her soft fingers gently caress his cock. The pair leaned against the wall behind them. Darius reached back and placed one hand against Brook’s hip and the other against her inner thigh, searingly close to her centre. She rolled her hips forward, so that her pussy was grinding against the back of his leg.  
“Mmm…” she moaned, relishing the feeling of his body against hers. “Let’s…go faster…yeah?”  
She picked up the pace of her humping, thrusting her hips in time with pumping his cock. She could feel him throbbing and heard his moans echo around the cavern.  
“Yeah…just don’t stop…” he groaned, his voice husky and whispered. “Give me more, please…”  
He spread his legs some more, stifling a surprised moan as Brooklynn’s spare hand ventured up his chest. Her thumb massaged circles into his pecs, just above his nipple, the sensation relaxing and arousing. Darius began to thrust his hips into her hand, trying to maximise the pleasure, and squeaked in surprise when Brooklynn smeared her pussy juices onto his cock, lubricating it. He was getting so close to cumming. By now, Darius could smell the scent of Brooklynn’s wet, swollen pussy. Sweet and sour, and sexy beyond belief. His dick urged for release, but in sensing that he was close, was denied his orgasm. His hips shot forward in desperation.  
“B-but…I need t-to cum!” he complained.  
“Nuh-uh-uh, D, not until I’ve had my turn.”  
“Whatever you say, superstar. Now, lie down for me…” he said, spreading the tattered remains of his shirt and jacket on the floor. 

She lay on her front, feet flat on the floor and knees bent. Her folds shimmered in the dim light of the stars which lit up the cave. Mist was swirling from their mouths as they exhaled in sync. He cupped her breast carefully in his hand, his thumb rubbing circles over her areola. When he heard her tickled whimper, he gained some confidence. Letting instincts take over, he put his mouth over her other breast, delicately licking her nipple. A helpless look slipped onto Brook’s face as she could not suppress the pleasure.  
“Mmm…” she cried out, “D-Darius...go lower.”  
Darius placed his head between Booklynn’s thighs and gave her a tentative look.  
She flashed him an impatient grin. “What are you waiting for?”  
“Nothing…I just…”  
“I get it...you don’t know how, right? I was the same when I did you. Don’t worry, just give it a go.”  
Darius thought back, vaguely remembering Kenji saying something about girls loving to be teased. He slowly and carefully began licking her mound, before moving downwards. He traced every inch of her folds, before moving onto what was between them.  
“Where do you want it?” he smirked, sliding his tongue over her slick clit, eliciting a moan. He made a mental note to stay away from it, to tease her until she couldn’t take it. He figured it’d be fair, since she’d stopped when he was so close.  
“Th-there...feels soooo good...nnngh.”  
He let her have one more lick before drawing further away, lapping on either side. Sucking delicately, he pressed his lips to her slightly puffy pussy.  
She begged him to give her more pressure, but he only grinned. “Patience, superstar.”  
His fingers felt their way up her body, from the curves of her thighs and hips, along her waist and up to her chest, where he caressed her breast in his hand. She loved the sensation of his fingers massaging her chest, close to - but never quite brushing - her sensitive nipples. He took his other hand and placed it on her inner thigh, stroking her leg and tickling her slightly. She felt her hips cock sideways as he began to stroke down her side, along her contours, tickled by his fingers on her skin. Darius was surprised when he felt her hands grasp his head, one hand full of hair and the other cupping his cheek gently. She pushed him closer to her hips, his tongue finally sliding over the spot where she needed it, and she let out a groan of relaxation and pleasure. He continued to lick her clit, delighting at the symphony of whimpers and moans released with each movement, until he moved away again, much to her disappointment. He decided to go for the bold move, moving his tongue lower until it rested at the entrance to her depths. He slid it in, thrusting softly in and out, relishing the sensual experience. It was just them and their bodies, and they loved it. 

Brooklyyn knew what was coming and slowly pushed Darius’s head away.  
“But you’re not done!” he protested, his hand stroking her folds as they stood up to talk. He gently fingered her as they spoke.  
“I know. I want to finish with you inside of me. And I’m sure you’d like to be inside me too, judging by it,” she giggled, taking his eager erection into her hands and slowly massaging it. Brooklynn planted a kiss onto Darius’s face and he returned it by kissing her lips. Brooklynn’s juices were still in his mouth and she felt herself begin to wetten at the taste of her own scent.  
Darius stroked her side, from breast to thigh. “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah,” she nodded, adding, “now what are you waiting for?”  
“What about pregnancy and stuff?” Darius said, flushing red.  
Brooklynn giggled, “Relax. I’m on medication. I mean, my parents are bright enough to figure out that going onto an island with a group of other teens is territory for this sort of thing.”  
“Well, I can’t exactly say ‘no’, can I?” joked Darius, as Brook swayed her ass in front of his face, her pussy visible slightly. 

He held her by her waist and positioned himself at her entrance. He was behind her, so that her back was against his chest. His cock was throbbing now. Darius opened his mouth to ask for one more confirmation, but before he could say anything, Brooklynn pushed her hips down, her pussy sliding around his dick. He let out a suppressed yelp, surprised, before widening his legs slightly and preparing to thrust. He felt his hips shoot forward, slipping into and then back out of his lover’s crevice, her body trembling. The sensations of him inside of her made Brooklynn feel so good. He couldn’t stop his fingers from slowly making their way up her torso, where they began to once again massage her tits. This time, he gently pinched her nipple and circled his forefinger around the tip, whilst running the back of his finger gently over the other. Her hip began to move, gyrating and pushing against Darius’s hips. Her sensitive breasts tickled in electric pleasure. By now, her soft moaning was dissipating into the pitch-black night above them, the moon shining down on their backs. Brooklynn whimpered as she felt Darius's hand trail down her abdomen and to her hip bone. Then, he stroked over her mound, his fingers exploring until they located her clit. A slight touch from Darius felt so good that she thought she might lose her mind. 

Darius planted a kiss on her neck as he changed the angle of the thrust. Brooklyn felt a deep pleasure with each thrust, as if he was hitting some sweet spot inside of her.  
Arching her back, she whimpered, the sensations from her breast, clit and now her G-spot overwhelming her. Darius couldn’t ignore the feeling that was building up, deep pleasure in the base of his cock and a sharp tickle at the tip. He knew what was coming and growled, his thrusting becoming fervent. She caught on, still grinding her ass on him, the soft curves of her body ultimately being his saviour and his undoing at the same time. He let out a suppressed yell as he released his load inside of her. But Brook wasn’t finished yet. Darius stepped in front of her and brought one breast up to his face, delicately licking its most sensitive spots. He raked his tooth over the skin tenderly, the feeling of his mouth on her body driving her over the edge. He latched onto the precious, gently swollen, soft pink nipple and sucked. His hands still massaging circled into her pussy walls, her nectar covering his hand. He slid another finger in, his thumb rubbing swiftly on her clit. As she hit her orgasm, her breathing hitched and her hips cocked forward. Her walls clamped down on his fingers, her pussy squirting its cum all over her palm. He looked her in the eye as she panted, still coming down from the high. Flashing him a smile, she then proceeded to watch as he licked the juices from his hand, sucking up every last drop before cleaning up her folds as well.  
“That was the sexiest thing that I’ve ever seen,” she panted.  
“You really make a mess, don’t you?” he mused, slipping a finger coated in her cum into her mouth. “It tastes...sexy, doesn’t it?”  
She had to agree, silently nodding before lying back. In the embrace of her lover, she soon drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader. If you want to beta for me, I would absolutely love it.
> 
> Pros of becoming a beta for me include reading my fics ahead of posting (sneak-peek), receiving a list of my upcoming projects, collab'ing with me if you'd like, as well as me offering to beta back.
> 
> I can beta for you as long as it's not a longfic (15 chapters or more) and as long as it is in a fandom that I have a vague understanding of (I know a lot, so chances are that I've seen/played/read the fandom anyway). 
> 
> I’m thinking of writing a Greek Myth fluff and smut. And also a longer, plot driven smut fic on Camp Cretaceous. Either way, leave me a comment if you're up for it and I'll send you my Discord where we can chat.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the final chapter is up! Thank you, everybody who left feedback, who gave kudos, who bookmarked. Thanks so much for reading, even. I can’t tell you enough how much it means to me.

“Brooklynn! Darius! Where are you?” Dave’s voice resonated into their ears.  
“Kids? Can you hear us?” yelled Roxie.  
Brooklynn’s eyes blinked open, vaguely aware of the pinkish orange haze of the sunrise. The sirens started again, a voice over the speaker once again talking. “You have one hour before the ferries depart. Please can all guests make their way to the harbour.”  
“Darius...Darius, wake up. Dave and Roxie!” she said, shaking him by the shoulders. He got up, smiled at her and basked in the golden light for a second. Brooklynn ran her hand through his hair before becoming acutely aware of her nakedness.  
“You should probably put on some clothes before Dave and Roxie find us,” she hinted to Darius, whilst stepping into her panties and clasping her bra behind her back. She giggled as he got his arm stuck in the head hole of his white shirt, all the while slipping on her black jeans and pink jacket. Darius put on his amber hoodie and his blue jeans, which, by now, were matted with dirt. He kissed Brook on the lips, his hands straightening out her hair. 

“Kids! There you are!” Roxie cried out, surprising the pair, who were quick to dart far apart from each other.  
“Roxie, Dave, it’s so good to see you guys!” Brooklynn said, a sigh of relief coming right after. The camp leaders threw down a rope and hauled them up.  
“We have a jeep, so we’re gonna get there in time! By now, the other kids should already be loaded onto the ferry,” said Dave, jumping into the driver's seat. The two teens jumped into the open back of the truck. They raced away, towards the South Harbour.  
“I can’t believe we’re going home!” the superstar said, her arm draped around her friend.  
“I know, right? But...do you think we’ll ever see each other again? And Kenji, and Ben, and Yaz...and Sammy,” he wondered, looking down.  
“Maybe not, but I’ll give you my phone number on the ferry, okay?” said Brook. “Cheer up, D. We could have died. We should be happy to have gotten out alive.”  
“I know. You’re right.” he said, perked up by her pleasant words. 

Suddenly, from the trees, they heard a throaty screech.  
“I know that noise…” Darius turned his head, managed to say only a few words before it hit them. “Deinonychus. Bigger than Velociraptor, it would pounce at running prey and use its claws to hang on. Then it would bite at the creature until it was too weak to run or bled to death. Pack hunters…”  
“Not now, Darius…” Brook cried as the raptors pounced again, this time two of them managing to grab onto the moving truck. Their teeth were snapping at them from inches in front of them and they could only scream. Brooklynn was sure she was a goner when one of the Deinonychus swiped at her, but it missed, instead cutting her seat-belt. She yelled before falling out of the truck. In a moment of panic, Darius unbuckled his own and dived out of the truck after her.  
“Gotchya,” he said, lunging forward to pull her out from in front of one on the raptors. The pair sprinted after the truck, which all but three of the raptors were still attacking, but were soon chased down by those three.  
“Wait,” Darius thought aloud, “this is where the hatch to the tunnels is. We’re in Toro’s enclosure!”  
“Dave! Roxie! We’ll meet you at the harbour, okay?” Brooklynn yelled, Roxie just about hearing. 

“Dave, we need to turn this truck around. We can’t leave the kids!”  
“Roxie, look. Darius is opening a hatch. They know what they’re doing. We just need to distract the raptors to give them a chance, then head to the port.”  
“Okay,” nodded Roxie, “fine. Let’s do this.”  
The duo drove at full speed away from the kids, honking the horn. The raptors followed, giving the kids time to slip into the tunnels. 

“Phew. Dave and Roxie...they’ll be okay, right?”  
“It’s okay, Brook. They’ll make it,” replied Darius, calming her, who was pretending to be confident so that Brooklynn would be too. The pair stumbled through the tunnels until they hit a crossroad, where they picked the southward tunnel. For about twenty minutes, they navigated the tunnels, until they stopped to rest. Meanwhile, Dave and Roxie, who’d escaped, were on board the ship, forced by park security to abandon the kids on the island.  
“I can’t believe...you almost died, you know that,” Darius said, saddened.  
“It’s okay. You saved me. See, I’m alive. Thanks to you,” comforted Brook, planting a kiss on his lips again. “That one was for saving me.”  
The pair giggled and carried on walking.  
“Wait...do you hear that?” Brooklynn suddenly asked.  
“Yeah...it’s the others! They’re down here too!” exclaimed Darius.  
“Guys! Over here,” she called. The kids reunited, sharing a laugh, before Darius cut to the chase.  
“You were meant to be at the harbour by now. Dave and Roxie sent you on the monorail. And...where’s Ben and Bumpy? What happened since we were gone?”  
Kenji gulped. “Well, firstly, we were attacked by a swarm of Pterodactyls on the train...and then we had to turn the train because it was going to crash. Ben fell off the train during the attack. I hope he’s alright, he’s out there by himself. But we ended up wasting a bunch of time going North instead until we realised, as when we turned the train the tracks went the wrong way. So we jumped off of the train. We lost Bumpy somewhere, too…we headed for the tunnels and now we have about thirty minutes to get to the harbour,” Kenji said, beckoning for the group to follow down the tunnel.  
“What about you?” Sammy asked.  
”We got attacked by an Allosaurus. We had to sleep the night in a cave,” moaned Brooklynn, stealing a glance at Darius, who was also blushing slightly. It wasn’t long before they heard a roar, a Carnotaurus roar, and were chased by the Therapod through the tunnel until they reached the station.  
“No...they’ve already gone,” Yasmina sighed, the station abandoned. But they had bigger problems to face.

The kids fought long and hard against Toro, eventually beating him, and he retreated back into the tunnels. They rejoiced, climbing through the hole they’d made to find that the boats were a smudge on the horizon.  
“What do we do now?” asked Brooklynn.  
“We survive. Kenji’s dad will pay to have us rescued, right? And Brooklynn has like 25 million followers who’d notice if she went missing. They can put two and two together; Brooklynn is staying at a camp in Jurassic World, Jurassic World disaster, missing superstar - surely somebody will come, right? And Dave and Roxie, they’ll dedicate themselves to finding us. You know they will. So we just stay here, stay low and safe and wait out the storm,” Darius decided. “But first, we find Ben. We find a hotel to stay in and supplies. Then we’ll work on the rescue plan.”  
The teens nodded in agreement. Darius flashed Brook a half assured smile and, much to the other campers’ shock, she leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
